A secret
by Mello Evans
Summary: Nada é verdadeiro. .:Slash. NC-15. 1st Class. Cherik. Ficlet:.


●**Slash. 1st Class. ****Cherik. Ficlet. NC-15 (**_levinha, tadinha_**).●**

**Beta Reader: Bela H. (**Vira-Tempo**) **

**X-men© Marvel Comics, Stan Lee & Jack Kirby.**

Essa vai também pra** Ania **porque ela está me mimando e eu também quero mimar ela.** s2.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Secret<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Erik Lansherr tem um segredo. Vários na realidade, mas que se somam a apenas um, sua personalidade. É como se seus sentimentos fossem águas turvas, escuras, cheias de lodo. Mesmo assim, ele não liga, seu âmago ficará sujo para sempre. Desde todos aqueles acontecimentos que o fizeram chegar até ali, ele está nas sombras. Mesmo sendo voluntário a ajudar os feridos dos campos de concentração alemães, sempre será o descendente de judeus, Max Eisenhardt, aquele com mágoas e traumas, espreitando nas sombras, apinhado de vingança.<p>

Ele sabe de coisas nebulosas, indigestas, que ninguém deveria saber. Ele não confia mais na humanidade e sabe que isso é perigoso para muitos – menos para ele.

Ele é o _perigo_.

Mesmo tendo ciência de tudo isso de si próprio, ele guarda esses segredos, ou pelo menos tenta, de seu querido namorado – Charles Francis Xavier. Eles brigam constantemente por suas causas distintas, mas ainda assim Erik não é de todo sincero em defender sua visão, ele a oculta nos espectros de seu maldito coração, ainda com todo esse sentimento.

Ele não quer mostrar ao doce Charlie que seu sorriso e até o franzir de cenho estão, desde sempre, trincados.

Nada é verdadeiro.

**-x-**

Charles Xavier sabe de coisas, coisas que não deveria saber, mas tem conhecimento por seus poderes psíquicos. Ele sabe que seu amante lhe esconde fatos. Mas tudo bem. Afinal, de certa forma, ele também tem seus próprios segredos – todo ser humano, com poderes especiais ou não, tem seu lado sórdido – e em seus anos vividos ele sabe que a verdade sempre vem à tona, não tem como algo ficar guardado para sempre. No entanto, ele finge que não sabe (tenta se enganar, talvez), assim como também simula que seus sorrisos são de completo sinceros, que não são apenas pequenos pedaços colados de desilusão.

Embora não seja de todo uma mentira. Afinal, quando estão perto um do outro, no calor do momento, nas carícias e mãos ousadas, tudo é sincero. Ele, talvez, nunca tivesse se partido verdadeiramente e nada fosse um fingimento de uma vida feliz, apesar de toda aquela Guerra.

E quando eles se unem e são apenas um, todo o lodo se dissolve no azul de seus olhos, nos gemidos pedintes e nas pernas entrelaçadas. As sombras são apenas suor e lábios que se encontram, e ele se sente inteiro com aquelas mãos quentes que se espalmam em cada lado de seu corpo, na sua pele branca e a macula com manchas roxas, mordidas, ritmo e grunidos.

**-x-**

Erik conhece tão bem seu telepata que chega a ser tragicômico. Sabe que Xavier gosta de se enganar – senão, por qual motivo ainda manteria Lansherr por perto? O outro, apesar de toda a sua ciência, estudada ou não, _ainda_ supõe, _ainda_ acredita, _ainda_ espera pelo melhor.

Melhor esse que o manipulador de metal nunca será.

Talvez Xavier tenha _medo_ da verdade e, quem sabe, seja por isso que ainda acredite que humanos e mutantes possam viver passificamente.

Erik, porém, tenta sustentar aquele mundo pseudoperfeito do namorado, pois é ele que ainda o faz se sentir vivo, que ainda o faz ter momentos bons, além do seu vícil de estar dentro daquele corpo quente e entre a avidez daquelas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, das unhas arranhando a pele, do movimento sincronizado e do desejo.

Porque ele sabe que quase ninguém consegue viver o tempo todo de verdades e ele apenas alimenta as de Charlie.

Ele o ama em todas as diferenças e guarda as suas muito bem.

Pelo menos por enquanto.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em><span>Estranha<span>__ – isso resume bem a fic __**o.O'**__ Eu disse que viriam mais, mas nunca falei que seria com nexo... Desculpem. Tentarei fazer algo melhor, condizente com o fandom, embora a euforia dos leitores esteja diminuindo (aka review u.u'). E valeu pelo beta Bela, prometo ainda voltar pra sessão violeta do 6v __**;)**_

_**Review**__?_

_**P.S:**__ Meus posts serão mais lentos. Motivos? Diversos. Pós-graduação, festas, cinema, viagens, trabalho e até mesmo o numero reduzido de reviews, mas não sumirei. __**;)**_


End file.
